Long Road Ahead
}} Long Road Ahead is a companion quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When traveling with MacCready long enough for his affinity rating to reach between 250 and 500, MacCready will talk to the Sole Survivor and tell them about Winlock and Barnes, and how he wants the Sole Survivor to go to the Mass Pike Interchange and kill them. This will start Long Road ahead, and Mass Pike Interchange will be marked on the map (MacCready's affection gains will cap at 499 until the Gunners portion of this quest is completed). When Mass Pike Interchange is reached, both Winlock and Barnes will be on the interchange itself, so locating one of the nearby lifts is necessary; traveling through fast travel will bring you to a lift north of the interchange, saving the time to find one. Resistance in the interchange is fairly heavy, with 10-15 normal Gunners, a commander, and one assaultron. Either of them may also be using a set of T-60 power armor at higher levels. After both Winlock and Barnes are killed, MacCready will talk to the Sole Survivor and say that it relieves him to see the two responsible for harassing him for leaving the Gunners be killed, and return the caps the Sole Survivor used to hire him. After MacCready's affinity reaches 750, the second part of the quest will begin. MacCready will talk to the Sole Survivor again and tell them about his son Duncan, and how he has a disease which will ultimately kill him. He then asks the Sole Survivor to visit Med-Tek Research, where a cure for the ailment is supposed to reside, and that he has the containment override password. When there, the cure is believed to be housed in the lower levels, which requires reaching the top floors of the facility to the executive terminals to override the containment. Overall resistance is fairly low, as the feral ghoul occupants (including a glowing one) are spread out across a wide area. After finding the cure, located in the lowest sections of the facility, MacCready then tells the Sole Survivor to bring the cure to Daisy in Goodneighbor, where she will send it on a caravan out of the Commonwealth. After giving Daisy the cure, the quest will be complete (MacCready's affection gains will cap at 999 until the Med-Tek Research portion of this quest is completed). Quest stages Notes * Keep in mind that there is a password for a terminal in Covenant called Jacob's password. If this is in the player's inventory when they enter the Med-Tek Research building, MacCready may not give them the password for the executive terminal on the top floor, instead waiting until he gets to the terminal. * It is possible for MacCready to never give the password, if he's occupied/separated from the player when first reaching the terminal. This can be caused by MacCready falling through the hole in the floor to the lower level. To prevent this, save before heading near the executive room, and make sure to complete the fight without becoming separated from MacCready. Going back to the terminal later with MacCready will not result in receiving the password if this has occurred. ** Both issues can be resolved on PC by using the console command to add the correct password to your inventory. * After you enter the sublevels and enter the room full of cells, it may seem impossible to proceed lower at first glance. There is, however, a ramp leading down through the floor in one of the cells (south side). * Once he idolizes the Sole Survivor, MacCready will give them a wooden soldier toy as a token of his affection. This item will be automatically added to the Junk category instead of Misc, so care should be taken to not scrap it by accident if the player wishes to keep it. * If Daisy only wants to trade and offers no special dialogue options, make sure that MacCready stands in the store next to Daisy. MacCready has a tendency to sandbox upon entering Goodneighbor. Commanding him to stand in front of Daisy's counter resolves this. * If you picked up the Prevent before you started the quest, you can get inside Med-Tek, use console command to drop it on the floor in front of MacCready, pick it up, and then the quest moves on. Bugs * Winlock may be encountered in an inaccessible area, on top of the upper freeway platform, rendering the mission unable to complete. ** Possible Fix: Move south, the player then can access the upper deck by a collapsed structure forming a ramp, and jumping a small gap from girder to girder to finally reach Winlock. * Having already cleared Mass Pike Interchange the quest may not start when bringing MacCready there. * Winlock and Barnes may not be hostile to the player at Mass Pike Interchange, even after the player kills all of the other Gunners at that location. Even if the player kills either Winlock or Barnes, the other may not be hostile. * MacCready will add the location of Med-Tek Research to the player's Pip-Boy. However when selecting 'Show On Map' for the quest objective 'Bring MacCready to Med-Tek Research' the map will not center on the location. There will also be no objective marker to direct the player to the location (this bug will not affect the quest's progression, once the Sole Survivor reaches Med-Tek Research it will progress to the next step of the quest). * "Locate the Executive Terminal" will sometimes not update when the player reaches the terminal. Which also means MacCready will not give the player the password. ** Reloading to a previous save may fix this. ** Another possible fix is to use the console command . * If the player picked up the Prevent even before making MacCready a companion, the easiest way to fix it is to do ; the Sole Survivor and MacCready will be partnered up, show him the Prevent, and take it back to Daisy. * A glowing one inside the room with the Prevent can spawn or walk too close to the terminal and door, prohibiting interaction with the terminal to open the door even though there is an intervening wall - the game will go through the animation of aligning with the terminal and begin to zoom in, then suddenly abort and return player control. There are two possible solutions to this issue. ** Reload from a save prior to entering the sub-level elevator and hope the offending ghoul doesn't trip the bug again. ** Open the command console, focus on the door, then it. After clearing out the ghouls, the door and use the terminal to open it as intended to also open the shortcut exit - if the door is still disabled, the open prompt will not appear on the terminal and the shortcut cannot be opened. Category:Fallout 4 companion quests Category:Fallout 4 quests es:Un largo camino por delante pl:Początek długiej drogi ru:Дальняя дорога uk:Далека дорога zh:前路漫漫